Pipex in the Chapel
by killjoy321
Summary: Hi guys! So this is my first fanfiction, for now just a one shot. Just a typical, smut filled time in the chapel for Alex and Piper. I do not own any characters, they all belong to Jenji Kohan and Orange is the New Black. Any feedback is greatly appreciated! Sorry if its not great, I'm new to this!


_******* DISCLAIMER ****** **_

_**I do not own any characters in this story. All characters belong to Jenji Kohan and Orange is the New Black.**_

_**This is my first fanfiction, so any feedback is appreciated!**_

"Hey kid." Alex said softly, wrapping her arms around Pipers waist and nuzzling her nose into her neck. "Need some help with that?" "Alex,

stop, you know Healey's been on the warpath." Piper said, although she leaned into Alex's arms, feeling her warm body against hers. "Come

on Pipes, I can see you have no idea what you're doing. Let me help you." Alex took the screwdriver from Piper and smirked. Piper sighed,

then moved out of the way to allow Alex to look at the broken dryer. "You know, if Pennsatucky sees us she's go running to the guards." " Oh

fuck that meth head. Besides, she's too busy giving her prison – style Sermon On The Mount. Can't keep her fans waiting." Piper chuckled,

shaking her head at Alex. "So she can't lock you in the dryer again?" Alex looked at Piper, then burst into laughter. Her head thrown back,

Piper couldn't help but admire how beautiful she looked, even for prison. Even under the circumstances, Piper had to admit she loved being

with Alex again. She had missed Alex's dry humor, her nicknames, her piercing eyes and porcelain skin. Her brooding was interrupted by Alex,

snapping her fingers in front of Piper's face. "Pipes, you there?" "Sorry. What was that?" Alex smirked, adjusting her glasses. "I asked when

you got off duty." "About twenty minutes." "Chapel. Half hour." Alex winked at Pipes, then handed her back the screwdriver. "See ya then,

kid." She swung the dryer door shut and walked out of the room.

Piper walked into the chapel, and saw Alex sitting at the front, reading a thick hardcover book. "What's that?" Alex saw Piper, smiled,

and sat the book beside her. "The Scarlett Letter. I gotta admit, Hester Prynn sounds like my kind of woman." She smirked, then stood up and

wrapped her arms around Piper. "Although she's got nothing on a certain WASP I know of." Piper smiled, looking into Alex's eyes. She leaned

forward, pressing her lips against Alex's. She felt hot breath on her mouth, and her lips parted, allowing Alex's tongue to dart inside her

mouth. She felt Alex's hands lift up her shirt, and moaned, leaning into her touch. Her own hands went up Alex's back under her shirt,

unhooking her bra. Alex smirked into Piper's mouth, remarking, "Not used to you being so forward, Pipes." Piper smiled, and broke away to

take off her own shirt, while Alex did the same. Piper sighed as Alex leaned forward, nipping at her neck and squeezing her breasts. She

reached around Piper to unhook her bra, and then leaned forward and kissed Piper, fully and heated. Piper sighed as she felt Alex's bare

breasts against her own. Alex's body was warm and soft, and Piper bit at her lips, hands tugging at Alex's raven black hair. Piper let out a soft

yelp as she felt a cool hand go between their bodies, reaching down into her pants. She felt Alex's slim fingers underneath her waistband, and

bit her lip to keep from moaning as she felt Alex's fingers go inside of her, teasing her clit. "Jesus, Al," she moaned, as Alex's lips broke away

from her own to kiss a soft path down her neck. She softly kissed Piper's breasts, tugging at her nipples with her teeth. Alex smirked as she

heard Piper moan, and looked up at her with hooded eyes. "I forgot how vocal you were, Pipes." Alex chuckled and continued to kiss down

Piper's stomach, stopping when she got to her soft curls. She placed a kiss on the center of her opening, smiling when she realized how wet

Piper was for her. She softly licked at the insides of Piper, loving the sweet taste of her. Piper bit her lip to keep from moaning again, and ran

her hands through Alex's hair. Alex always knew exactly what Piper wanted. She traced Piper's pussy with her tongue, lapping at her clit. She

then withdrew her tongue and kissed Piper, whose protests were muffled when she felt two fingers slip inside of her. Alex began pumping in

and out of Piper, smiling when she heard Piper's moaning. She inserted a third finger inside Piper, stretching her out. She continued the

pumping, all the while kissing Piper deeply. Piper breathed into Alex's mouth, "I'm coming, I'm coming!" Alex smirked against her lips, and felt

Piper's walls clench around her fingers, and felt a flood of warm wetness. Alex withdrew her fingers, and brought them up to her mouth, licking

Piper's wetness off each one. Piper smiled, and reached for Alex to return the favor, but Alex backed away. "Dinner's in five, kid. Next time, I'll

let you make it up to me." She winked, dressed, and, giving Piper a kiss on the temple, left the chapel.


End file.
